gryphonsfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Lady of Equezzera
The Blue Lady is an Ancestor of the Gryphons of the new Pantheon who ascended to Ancestor Status during the civil war with Karneyna. She was lived in the city of Equezzera and was a resident there when Karneyna and Charlemagne met in what would be the deciding engagement of the civil war. While Karneyna’s army was waiting for the inevitable slaughter of their smaller and weaker opponents, a young peasant maid inside the city received a vision of Charlemagne and the doom he would face in battle against Karneyna. The young girl stirred the people of Equezerra to rise up against their oppressors, leading them in a daring attack against Karneyna's forces. Although the attack quickly lost momentum, the advantage of surprise caused significant damage to Karneyna's forces and this significantly aided Charlemagne in his war. Without this attack, it is unlikely Charlemagne would have been able to defeat the numerically superior enemy. History Very little is known about the Blue Lady of Equezzera prior to the events of the final battle between Charlemagne and Karneyna other than she was a peasant maid and resident of the city of Equezzera during Charlemagne's rebellion. In order to maintain a war effort against Karneyna, Charlemagne had be forced to resort to guerilla tactics to buy time to increase his own army. Karneyna, however, began to attack the armies supply lines and destroyed villages known to provide aid to the army. Without supplies, Charlemagne’s army was unable to remain so mobile. And so it was that Charlemagne was forced to commit to a head on battle with Karneyna’s forces just outside of the city of Equezerra. While Karneyna’s army set up camp outside the gates of Equezerra waiting for the arrival of Charlemagne and the inevitable slaughter of their smaller and weaker opponents the following morning, within the walls of Equezerra, a young peasant maid started to receive visions. In these visions she saw Charlemagne, she learnt of his destiny to justly rule the Gryphon nation and of the certain doom he faced when Karneyna’s army attacked tomorrow. Infused by the power of the Gryphon Ancestors, the young girl stirred the people of Equezerra to rise up against their oppressors. Every peasant in the city, man and woman, rallied to her flag. She shared her visions with the people and gave them a New Hope for the future. The name of the peasant maid was never recorded in the history books, but she was described as wearing a bright blue hooded cloak and she only ever wielded a simple wooden staff in combat. Realising that to directly attack the sleeping army would achieve nothing, the Blue Lady directed the people of the city to take wine and food out to Karneyna’s men as a show of the city's support. Confident of their victory, Karneyna’s forces began a night of drunken revelry. And then, by the light of the full moon, the Peasant Militia, led by the Blue Lady, attacked. The sleeping and half-drunken soldiers were taken completely by surprise. The Blue Lady concentrated her assaults on the unliving in Karneya’s army. On the battlefield, the Blue Lady was a terrifying figure to the dark forces. With the power of the Ancestors flowing through her, she moved with unnerving speed and struck with inhuman strength. Stories are told of a great Liche, loyal to Karneyna, assaulting her with High Magic while she fought. Countering the spells she advanced on the ancient and powerful unliving and with only one gesture, she dismissed the liche on her own. The peasant force’s advantage was quickly lost however, as the trained soldiers routed them into the hills. But not before they had destroyed a third of the army. Finally, only the Blue Lady and a handful of peasants, most of them women, stood against Karneyna’s forces. And it was only Karneyna himself, armed with the Gryphon Sword, who could defeat the Blue Lady. She was tied to a stake, her body beaten and broken and burnt as a sacrifice to the Dark Ancestors. The following morning, Karneyna’s battered forces engaged the army of Charlemagne and were defeated. Karneyna was slain and after his death, his spirit attempted to rise to the plane of the Ancestors. The newly ascended Blue Lady met him, however. Due to the sheer volume of belief in her power by the people of Equezerra, the Blue Lady had risen to become an Ancestor herself. She cast Karneyna down from the plane of the Ancestors and took her place alongside Poseidon and Arianrhod, becoming the first in the Younger Gryphon Pantheon. Followers and Centres of Worship The majority of the peasantry and Proletariat in both Lyonesse and Estragales follow the Blue Lady. Very few nobles follow her, as the tenets of the Blue Lady do not suit the noble lifestyle. The Central Temple of the Blue Lady is in the hills outside of Equezerra. The building, while large, is very simply adorned. There is never any finery or expensive idols in a temple of the Blue Lady. Tenets of the Blue Lady Humility ‘Even the greatest of Rulers can be brought down by the smallest of things, do not let arrogance rule your heart’ From the Book of the Blue Lady Humility is the prime tenet of the Blue Lady. Boastful pride, arrogance or over-confidence is frowned upon. A true follower of the Lady is respectful to all she meets, knows her own strengths and weaknesses and is happy to admit when she has been wrong. Unity ‘Love your family, love your neighbours, love your community. No man or woman is an island, stand together and you are strong. Stand apart and you will fall.’ From the Book of the Blue Lady Followers of the Blue Lady have a very strong sense of community. They will support one another through thick and thin. Even such common social taboos as single motherhood are not considered wrong, as the community will support both Mother and Child freely. Equality ‘Take this truth with you always. No-one is greater or lesser than any other. A woman is as capable as a man. A peasant is as great as a Lord. Let no-one tell you otherwise.’ From the Book of the Blue Lady Followers of the Blue Lady recognise a total equality of the sexes and races. Both women and men work the fields, raise children and fight. Pacifism ‘Let your hand be moved to violence only when there is no other option. And then fight with hammer, tooth, nail and poison.’ From the Book of the Blue Lady Most of the time, a servant of the Blue Lady will avoid violence, although they always ready to defend themselves. But when violence is necessary, they will fight by whatever means necessary to win. In war, the Blue Lady condones assassinations, use of poisons, guile, stealth and all out combat. The church of the Blue Lady sees no honour in combat and so seeks to win as quickly and effectively as possible, so to end the bloodshed. A member of the church will never accept a duel and does not follow a chivalric ‘code’ for warfare. Charity ‘Share your table and your wealth with those in need. My blessing shall be your reward.’ From the Book of the Blue Lady While there is no problem with owning land or money within the church of the Blue Lady, a man who hoards wealth for no good reason is frowned upon. Many priests and priestesses of the church will take vows of poverty, although this is not a requirement. Self Sacrifice ‘There is no higher esteem than to give your own life, to save the lives of others.’ From the Book of the Blue Lady Martyrdom is considered to be the greatest way to die among the followers of the Blue Lady. The Blue Lady herself is said to manifest when a faithful servant makes such a sacrifice. Structure of the Church The church of the Blue Lady recognises no formal structure as such. Each town will have a Priest or Priestess and these all report to the High Priest, who resides in Equezerra. However, within the church, there are three distinct orders that have gained renown. The Order of Compassion Almost all members of this order are healers. They run the poor houses and hospitals throughout Estragales and Lyonesse. Members of the Order of Compassion will never take up arms, but they will support Gryphon armies with healing and medical facilities. The Order of Valour The Order of Valour is dedicated to martial training and warfare, mostly in a defensive capacity. The Order of Valour guard ritual and transport circles in Gryphon lands and also produce some of the heavy cavalry for the Army of the Eagle. The Hidden Order Very few people have heard of the hidden order, save for those high up in Church. Within the house of almost every noble Gryphon resides a member of the Hidden Order, acting as a servant. They will watch and guard the noble, sacrificing their lives if necessary. They also act as scouts, spies and information gatherers, reporting anonymously to Gryphon command via the High Priest of the Church. Notable Artefacts of the Blue Lady The Staff of Clear Light This faction artefact is believed to be the staff that the Blue Lady wielded on the battlefield against the armies of Karneyna. Due to its purity, most lesser unliving are repelled from it. The Blade of the Blue Lady William Orphelin, the former high priest of the Blue Lady, was in deep prayer during the White Rose uprising. His loyalties torn between the Lady Gryphon and the peasantry that had rallied to the White Rose, he sought guidance from the Blue Lady. The Blue Lady answered him and blessed his weapon. A thin blue line of flame constantly surrounds the sword. It was soon discovered that only William, as the High Priest of the Blue Lady and Gryphons with no rank or standing could even hold the blade without being burnt by the flames.